


No Dream Felt So Real

by sarahxsmile



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sleeps in Kane's bed and Kane takes advantage of the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dream Felt So Real

Mike crawls into Kane's bed with drug-stupified fingers. His head is foggy, but he figured it was just from the alcohol he'd had hours before. Kane offers his bed instead of sending him back to the bunk with the other boys. 

Mike thought Kane's motives weren't completely innocent, but he made no moves, just tucks Mike into bed. The sheets smell good and Mike falls asleep easily.

When Mike wakes up, he's hot, sweat already standing out damp on his skin. There's movement, friction inside him, thick and hot and he should be afraid, worried but he isn't. He's felt this before, though not so fuzzy. It's enough to keep him from trying to get away. He feels good. His skin prickling and he realizes that he's moaning, and that his moans are entwined with the low sounds of someone else. 

The large figure over him becomes more familiar as he wakes up. Kane.

"Finally awake?" It's Kane's voice, rough and breathy above him. Mike's tongue feels sluggish, finding himself unable to respond. He spreads his legs further, arching as well as he can. Kane's hand is large, sliding up his stomach, and presses the center of his chest, holding him down.

"Fuck," Mike groans, his head spinning. Kane laughs, the sound curling around Mike, in his head, making it pound in the best way.

"I'll have to teach you about that language," Kane breathes. Mike barely registers Kane's words, distracted by the way Kane is holding him down. 

Mike's fingers creep up, snaking around Kane's biceps, the muscles hard under his touch. Kane's movement begins to pick up, harder than before. It moves Mike with each thrust until his head hits the wall behind the bed, sending a sharp pain through his body. He whines as Kane fucks him, feeling too big for his skin.

Mike feels it when Kane comes in the way Kane tenses and arches, the bruises he feels being pressed deep into his hips. 

Kane's fingers wrap around his cock, large and hot and slipping through the precome. Mike whines Kane's name and comes after another moment. 

There's laughter, Kane's, but he doesn't think much about it, isn't really able to. His head is still swimming. He turns to the side, he feels Kane curl around him. He feels very small as he falls asleep again.


End file.
